Trafalgar Law
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Trafalgar D. Water Law is the captain of the Heart Pirates and one of the eleven pirates dubbed with the moniker "Supernova". He's a very laid-back person, and while his speech is very polite, he has no problem with taking mocking jabs at people or giving them the middle finger. Law ate the Op-Op Fruit (Ope Ope no Mi), which allows him to rearrange anything, be it people or objects, with the flick of his fingers. He gladly accepts new people to join his crew, and is also careful to deny any undeserved credit, though he does not like being ordered around at all. Over the Time Skip, he's become a Warlord, with his bounty being frozen at 440,000,000 berries. A feat he seems to have achieved by handing over 100 pirates' hearts to the Government. However, he lost the position after he allied himself with the Straw Hats. He also used to be the subordinate of "Joker", AKA Donquixote Doflamingo. His current bounty is 500,000,000 berries after the defeat of Doflamingo. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-A, High 7-A with "Gamma Knife" Name: Trafalgar D. Water Law, epithet "Surgeon of Death" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 24 Pre Time-skip | 26 Post Time-Skip Classification: Human, Captain of the Heart Pirates, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Supernova, Shichibukai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Adept Busoshoku Haki user), Expert Swordsman, Spatial Manipulation (Has the capacity to create a spherical territory, a "Room", where he has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. Law can telekinetically manipulate any object and anyone he cuts within his room. Anything caught within the path of Law's sword-swing is spatially displaced. He can seemingly separate an opponent's limb from their body while keeping the connection intact nerves, muscle movements, etc, but this allows Law to freely control the severed pieces from an object or person while doing no harm to it. He can however choose to damage these severed objects with physical strikes or offensive abilities, or attach them to walls or other objects as a means to incapacitate his opponent), Teleportation with Shambles (Can freely switch himself with any object or person in his Room, or any object with another object), Mind Manipulation (Law can switch the mind and personality of people inside his Room), Telekinesis (Can move around objects and people within his room), Durability Negation with Gamma Knife and Injection Shot, Regeneration Negation (Since Law's Spatial cutting doesn't damage physically, the opponent's regeneration is rendered useless. He has beaten people who could turn into smoke and gas), Electricity Manipulation with Counter Shock (Can generate electrical charges like a defibrillator), Enhanced Senses with Scan (Can scan targets inside his ROOM using his fruit's energy and beaming it through the crowd, like an X-ray machine), Energy Projection and Radiation Manipulation with Gamma Knife and Radio Knife, Can give eternal life to another person (But only at the cost of his own life). Attack Potency: City level (Damaged a Pacifista with one of his attacks, temporarily incapacitating it). His Devil Fruit Power bypasses durability | At least Mountain level (Stomped Vergo. Matched Donquixote Doflamingo's Overheat, Black Knight and Goshikito attacks, and could harm his Busoshoku Haki defense), Large Mountain level 'with "Gamma Knife" via internal damage(Dealt heavy damage to Doflamingo), his Devil Fruit bypasses durability 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling to the other Supernovas such as Luffy and Kid | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can react to Doflamingo's Five Colored Strings attack and intercept them with his blade), capable of teleportation by applying Shambles on himself and another person or object within his Room Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: City Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: City level via powerscaling (He is capable of fighting opponents of this level, such as the Pacifista and other Supernova) | At least Mountain level (Blocked attacks from Doflamingo, who in turn could harm characters as durable as Luffy) Stamina: Very High (Despite having been grievously injured and poisoned by several lead bullets in an earlier fight, Law could continue fighting at near-perfect condition. Has powered through several impalement wounds to the torso, and despite having one of his arms sawed off, he could still fight to some extent) Range: A few meters with his blade, kilometers with his Room Standard Equipment: Kikoku (his oversized nodachi) Intelligence: Very crafty and opportunistic leader, he is extremely intelligent both in and out of battle. Expert combatant, skilled in the field of deception and goading his opponent, highly accomplished doctor (His medical prowess saved Jinbe's and Luffy's lives after the Marineford Battle), tactical genius (Devised a plan to topple one of the four strongest pirates with a 30% success rate) Weaknesses: Trafalgar literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, his fruit ability has a defined area of effect, requires various gestures to activate his powers, and his power is physically taxing Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into. The Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Law is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Law has displayed an adept application with this type of Haki. He is capable of coating both of his fists and forearms with Busoshoku: Koka on a whim, and bypassing the Haki defense of Vergo enough for his Devil Fruit powers to work effectively. Ope Ope no Mi (Operation Operation Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows its user to create a spherical space or "room", where the user has complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects inside. Gives user minor to major control of space inside this room. Room: Law creates a spherical space, which is then used as the basis for his abilities. The size of the Room can be changed to being enough to envelope a few dozen people to big enough to encompass an entire mountain with room to spare (pun totally intended). *'"Amputate":' Law typically uses his Devil Fruit powers together with his swordsmanship, making his sword a "scalpel" of sorts while his powers are active. This makes his Room slashes akin to spatial slicing, as they ignore the defenses of an opponent and appear to take effect instantaneously in the direction of his cut within the Room. On the flip-side, while able to dismember people, his Room slashes doesn't cause any actual harm, though when used on an inanimate object, it can cause damage like a normal cut. Nothing has been shown the ability to stop this outside of highly developed haki or sea-stone. *'Shambles:' Within the space created from Room, Law can separate the pieces of those targets and rearrange those pieces to his liking, causing massive confusion to his opponents. Law can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles. He can use this ability to swap the consciousness of those within his Room and even use it to swap places with an object or another person in a sort of teleportation. *'Scalpel (or Mes):' Law is able to expel a heart from his opponent's body. Though this temporarily incapacitates the victim, it doesn't cause any lethal harm. Has so far only shown the capacity to do this within close proximity. *'Scan:' Law can locate and selectively extract items of his choosing within the confines of his Room. *'Counter Shock:' Law puts both hands to his opponent's chest and seemingly sends a surge of electricity through them in a manner similar to a reverse defibrillator, keeping in tune with the operating room theme of his techniques. *'Gamma Knife:' Law creates a blade of energy to attack his enemies. This technique is capable of inflicting internal damage without causing external wounds. This was also Law's ultimate technique and strategy against Doflamingo. This attack can kill a person when hit within some time. Unless a person can internally heal himself. *'Tact:' Law is able to telekinetically control objects within the space created from his Room ability. Using this, he can raise the ground to spear his opponent, re-direct physical and ranged attacks, and more. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kakashi Hatake (Naruto (The Universe)) Kakashi's Profile (Post-Timeskip Law and Double Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi was used and both were In Character) Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Good Characters Category:Sailors Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Hax Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pirates Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Bestowal Users